Behind Blue Eyes
by KyuuKitsunex3
Summary: Everyone thinks Naruto has the great life.A mansion,money,best friends,and not to forget a great boyfriend.But what they don't know could destroy everything Naruto worked so hard for.
1. Prologue

Story:Behind Blue Eyes

Summary:Everyone thinks Naruto has the great life.A mansion,money,best friends,and not to forget a great what they don't know could destroy everything Naruto worked so hard for.

Chapter:Prologue

Jake:Oh,now how will this story play out?

Naruto:Same as always,me being the uke.

Jake:I said the story not your orientation

Naruto:Still the same to me.

Jake:Now here's for the exactly telling you what it is,but it's a major twist later on in the chapters that may disturb some viewers discretion is advised.

Naruto:You just love using those tv lines whenever you can don't you?

Jake:Yes i do now onto the story!

P.S. I do not own only thing i own is this idea,and the enjoy =D

Naruto:He does not!

Behind Blue Eyes

Everyone thought for my life to be perfect,and in some ways it was.I have a huge house on top of a hill that overlooks a beautiful lake surrounded by various types of flowers,and even a park just down the road.I also have millions of dollars that i had inherited after my fathers death,and a lot of great friends like Kiba,Shikamaru,and the only problem that i have is my three year old son named Shiori.I wouldn't say he's exactly the problem reason for this is Shiori isn't blood related,and he always wonders why he doesn't look like me and where is his mother.I try to use the excuse of he looks like his mother and his mother ,i know it's awful for me to tell such lies,but if you knew the truth then you would do the a while that excuse had worked until he began to want to visit her grave and see pictures of her which ofcourse led to more lies one right after 's a miracle how i can still be sane after living a life based off the lies i have told everyone,atleast,i think i'm still sane.I guess i'll leave that for you to answer for remember that i'm doing this all for the sake of my child.I do love him dearly.

Kiba is one of my most craziest friends as crazy as always has some sort of messed up plan that gets us into loads of his ideas even lands us in why do i hang out with him?Well even though he's loud,obnoxious,and not to forget mischevious,he always has my back and stays true to his pals no matter what kind of trouble we get ourselves is why he's one of my closest friends and i'm glad to have met him.

Shikamaru is one of the laziest guys i always sleeps and it amazes me how he can always make the top of our class without doing much studying.I guess some of us are just natural born geniuses,and i envy i'll never admit that out loud.

Sakura well now there's a lot to be said about 's beautiful,talented,smart,and can throw one hell of a punch in which i have had the honors of being on the receiving not really,but i can't say anything against her or i'll just end up with another lump to the head,and i also have had a crush on her since i started college and that doesn't help one bit because she sees me as nothing but a younger brother cue the irony.

Let's get on with the story.

I stood at the stove cooking mine and Shiori's favorite meal stirring it every few minutes so all the spices mixed in together with the softening noodles to create my world wide famous dish spicy miso ramen.I had taken a few home ec classes so i could provide home made meals for me and my child instead of always ordering take outs or going to restaurants all the time.I had enjoyed taking Shiori out to those five star restaurants,but Shiori didn't like the strangers there and how they kept pulling at his cheeks and asking him questions about me or his mother and after that i would be questioned on when he's going to get a new mom.

"Daddy."Shiori said tugging on my baggy jeans looking up at me with his dark chocolate brown eyes and a small frown on his pale angelic face.

"Yes Shiori?"I turned the stove off then put the palm of my hand on his head to ruffle his short black hair.I kneeled down and gently smiled at him hoping he wasn't going to ask what i thought he was going to.

"Wen am i geting a mamy?"He asked in a low sad tone that almost made me want to cry.I hated to see him like this and it always caused a small pain in my chest every time i saw this beautiful usually cheerful child suffer for the love of a mother.

"Don't worry.I'm sure i'll find a mother for you soon."

He held up a pinky and his frown turned into a smile.

"Pwomise?"He asked with a little bit of hope shining in his eyes.

"I promise."I wrapped my pinky around his to assure him that i meant what i had said."Now lets eat before the ramen gets cold."

"Okay."He said cheerfully trying to get himself up in a chair but when he fell down he folded his arms pouting.A small laugh escaped my throat as i lifted him up onto the chair that held a booster seat for him since he wasn't tall enough yet to see over the table without one.

'Now where am i suppose to find the right mother?'Naruto thought to himself.

Jake:Oh surprise surprise you aren't the uke in this story

Naruto:Finally!

Jake:This is only the prologue,not very long i know,but i wanted to get this chapter out for people to tell me if i should keep going or not so i don't waste hours on readers should i continue?


	2. Lies

Story:Behind Blue Eyes

Summary:Everyone thinks Naruto has the great life.A mansion,money,best friends,and not to forget a great what they don't know could destroy everything Naruto worked so hard for.

Chapter:

Jake:Sorry about some parts in the first some reason they always screw up my story.

Naruto:Care to explain?

Jake:First chapter a few words were missing,i tried having pagebreaks,but for some reason they didn't show!

Naruto:And you have gone to fix it?

Jake:I tried but it still screwed up!

Naruto:Calm down.

Jake:Never!They fucked it all up and it only goes downhill from here...Forget it i'm not going to let that get me down!

Naruto:That's the spirit!

Jake:I do not own only thing i own is this fanfic and the idea for i hope you enjoy.

Behind Blue Eyes _

It was the middle of the day in Summer as Naruto,Sakura,Shika,Kiba,and Shiori were having lunch at the famous Ichiraku restaraunt that had the best ramen in the world.

"Any ideas on what we're going to do for the Summer Break?"Sakura asked playing with the salad she had brought with her because for some reason she thought she had to go on a diet,but who would eat something they don't like just to slim off a few extra pounds?Has she never heard of jogging or gyms?Guess Shika isn't the only lazy one here.

"It's too troublesome."Shika stated as he layed on the bench pretending to be asleep through most parts of the still comes to a surprise to me how he can sleep through most of the misses out on a lot because of his laziness and all his years of living are going to a ,doesn't it take minutes off your life to oversleep that much?Jeez this guys going to die before he even hits eighty if he keeps this up.

"I say we go to the beach!"Kiba shouted excitedly with his arms thrown into the air like some mad man who just got another stash of his special yes Kiba still is crazy and childish as ever.I wonder why he wasn't thrown into the insane asylum already,or prison whichever works best.

"I ahgwee"Shiori said just as excited as how could i go against my little boys wishes?But i had something better in mind that could allow us to have fun and give Shiori some educational values,and not to forget it will let Shikamaru sleep in as long as he wants.I'm such a great person aren't i?Good cause i think so too.

"How about we all travel to America?"I suggested.

"Oh Amawica?Wats tat Daddy?"Shiori looked up at me with a curious look in his eyes as he sat on my lap gulping down yet another bowl of kid could eat more ramen in a day then what i could in a week and it amazes me how i wasn't broke already with his terrible eating habits,but what was more surprising is he didn't gain a single pound from all the ramen and Sakura would glare at him in thinking 'lucky brat' and i just had to laugh a little at that which now i was at the receiving end of the glare.

"America is a country,and i heard they have a lot of fun things Zoos with loads of animals,and bugs."

"Eww I hate bugs."Shiori gave a disappointed look and i couldn't help but was a very manly giggle i swear it.

"We won't see the bugs sweety,and they also have a petting zoo for children."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."Sakura said clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yea i agree.I've always wanted to see a lion or a huge bear!"Kiba joined i'm sure he meant to say more of the lines of 'I want to steal a lion or a huge bear.'Yep that's just how my messed up friend trying to find some way to get in trouble.

"Walking around in the heat is such a drag."Shika think everythings a drag,but you would go anyways.

"If you don't want to you don't have to come Shika."

"And lay here bored while you guys go to a different country?No way."Hah got you Shika.

"So when will we be going?"

"Next week?"I asked not knowing for sure when the best time would be.

"Aww but i wanta go now daddy."Shiori 's just too cute and i'm sure it's that cuteness that will be the death of me one day.

"How about we pack tonight and we will head out tomorrow in the late afternoon?Don't worry about all the tickets and stuff i'll handle that."

Kiba and Sakura looked at eachother concerned if they should let me spend all that money on them,and this is why they were my best never begged for money,well only if they were in an awful situation and they really needed it,and they hung out with me not because of my wealth,and fame but for me and i couldn't ask for any better friends then a few seconds of their telepathic talk they sighed in defeat knowing fully well i would not take no for an answer.

"Fine."They said in sync.

" i'll see you all tomorrow."I said putting the money on the table and a big tip for Ayame since she's trying to start a small flower and Shiori walked out on our way towards my was a small silver 10 Nissan on the outside it may look small but on the inside it leaves a lot of space and is perfect for long road too bad i can't take my car with me to we were inside and buckled up I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot down onto the road that lead to my why a trip to America?Well it's to keep Shiori's mind off me finding a mother for a i know you guys would think it's rude of me to put it off,but i want to make sure when i do find the one then it would be because i want her to be the mother,not because Shiori's rushing me so it would be fair to the both of us.

"Daddy?"Shiori said in a questionable tone of voice.

"Yes Shiori?"I asked trying to keep the thoughts of finding a mom out of my head.I just wasn't ready yet.

"How long will it be when i get a mommy?" much for keeping his mind off of it.

"Um..."Come on think."She's in America."Oops.

"Wat ish she doing in Amewica?"

Damnit!Come on now it may not exactly be a lie,i could find the one in another country couldn't i?

"Well...I met this great girl over the internet,but she lives in America."

"Wen will i get to meet her?"

Fuck!What do i say now?

"Ah you see."Just say something already!"She's in the hospital so it will be a while."

"I could just meet her there"

Backfired kid is too smart for his own good.

"Yea sure,but how about we wait before we do."

"Why?"

Stop asking questions please.

"It would be rude for us to just show up unexpected."

"Call her before we leave."

Damnit how can a three year old be this smart?It's not human!When i was three i just accepted what was said and left it at that unless Shiori knows i'm no not good.

"Sure."My eye twitched in annoyance.

'Now what am i suppose to do?'

Jake:Another short chapter yeah i know,but it's slowly getting better and soon the chapters will be longer.

Naruto:You're going to have to fix the summary

Jake:Why?

Naruto:Cause it says bf meaning i already have one,but in these two chapters it says nothing about it.

Jake:That's because i'm starting the story with how you two met before everything starts going downhill because of your past.

Naruto:Oh well that makes me feel a whole lot better.

Jake:Keep this up and i'll make you the uke

Naruto:Ok i'm good!

Jake:Glad to hear people if you like the story please leave a review,ideas,or any tips for future chapters.

Now thanks for the reviewers i got on the first chapter =D

To, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness

Yes it is always funny to see Sasuke as the uke especially when most people see him as the seme xD

Love,

KyuuKitsunex3

To, Dragon77

I'm glad you like the story so far and i hope you enjoy this chapter

Love,

KyuuKitsunex3


End file.
